Current gaming machine devices comprise a cabinet including a display for displaying information. The display may be a cathode ray tube (CRT) or a liquid crystal display (LCD). A control in the form of hardware and/or software is provided for playing a game of chance or a wager based game, including displaying the information on the display. For example, in a video poker game, the control causes cards to be displayed on the screen, along with other game play information such as bet information.
The displays are generally mounted to the gaming machine door that is generally very large and heavy. Opening the gaming machine door allows access to the internal areas of the gaming machine cabinet, but is problematic when the gaming machine door is closed. When the gaming machine door is closed, it is typically slammed closed to overcome the latch mechanism on the machine that secures the gaming machine door to the cabinet. Unfortunately, the slamming of the gaming machine door creates a shock load on the display that damages the sensitive, necessary, and expensive display. This results in down time for the gaming machine as well as added costs to replace and maintain the display.